drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Carelia Noradien
Name: Carelia Noradien Age: 70 Nationality: Cairhein Hair: Long and curly blond hair, usually worn up in a tight bun Eyes: Bright blue Skin: Pale white Height: 5'7" Voice: Soft, sort of mellow voice Other: She is very thin with no curves, a stick of a figure really Physical Weakness: Since she is such a skinny creature, she lacks any real strength Personality Weakness: She can be aloof at times, forgotten into her ponderings. Her spoiled nature as a child arises at times causing her to seem just a little girl that she looks like. Character History Carelia was born the youngest daughter to the noble house of Matheus Noradien. She had three sisters all together and was five years younger than her elder siblings. She was spoiled rotten. Her father loved the little girl who always kept a smile on her face. He gave away to everything that she ever wanted. There was nothing she could not have. And she knew how to take advantage of the situation. This behavior caused problems with her elder sisters who were forced to act more maturely and were not rewarded for their actions the way Carelia's smile was. And due to their age difference Carelia did not have her sisters as a friend. She was forbidden to leave the manor unless her sisters would accompany her, so Carelia learned to play by herself, but would not lower her standards to ask one of the servant's children to share her dolls. She grew up lonely and very dependent on her father. She followed him everywhere and she had become a real mascot among her fathers businesses. It wasn't until she turned 14 that her father started to realize that even though Carelia looked just like a child, that she was not one anymore. His associates had started to look at Carelia with interest and that did not please Matheus. Carelia was suddenly not welcome to sit among the men anymore and was forced to find a way to entertain herself again. It was those things that drove Carelia to fall in love with the stable boy Grent. He was three years older than Carelia and definitely not suitable for a noble character such as she was. But her status was the last thing on her mind. Perhaps she started to spend time with him, just to spite her father, and did not count on falling for the boy. But she did and he loved her back. Matheus had found his beloved daughter in the arms of Grent. He was furious at the sight and dragged Carelia back to the manor and had Grent thrown out of his service. Matheus had not spoken a word to Carelia since. The last she saw of her father was when he ordered a carriage to be made ready for Tar Valon, where his insolent daughter was to learn some manners. But in Tar Valon a different future awaited her. Upon arriving, she had been tested for the ability to channel. Carelia had been delighted to hear that her father's plan had gone to ruins. She joined the Novice book and forced her way through the hard years of a Novice. It had not been easy for her to learn to obey and even worse, to act as a servant on so many hideous chores. She did what was asked of her biting her tongue and cursing under her breath. After ten years in the White she was taken to go through the Arches and become an Accepted. During her years as Accepted her choice of Ajah started to become clearer to her. She had unconsciously started to find herself in company of the White Sister and their other aspirants. She had interviewed the Whites for her research about her questions to the meaning of the world and life itself. She had found herself thinking back to her life before the Tower and pondering the 'if's' of her life. She found that with her endless research she no longer had the time to socialize with all her friends, nor take part in the fun that the others were having. Her research had seemed more important and necessary. So when the time came for Carelia to take her oaths, she did with a distant happiness in her mind and immediately walked to ask admittance to the White Ajah, where she was welcomed. Her choice in the Ajah was no surprise to any. She could now continue her never ending research as an Aes Sedai in the midst of women she now called Sisters. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios